marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Leah, Handmaiden of Hela (Hero Datafile)
LEAH Leah public Loyal handmaiden and servant to Hela. She can be relied on to be a sounding board, and advisor to Hela. Leah seems to advise Hela to consider the offer by the Serpent to ally under him in a subservient role, as Hela and Hel owe no allegiance to Odin and the Asgardians. Leah is also quick to alert her master Hela, when Loki informs her of possible war between Hela's forces and Mephisto's forces, and the involvement of the Disir. After the defeat of the Serpent at the hands of Thor, Hela decides to relocate Leah to Earth, Broxton, Oklahoma, where Asgard is then located. This seems to bother Leah, but she does as she is told. Leah is to live in a cave nearby. She and Loki have a strange form of friendship. Leah is foreign to many of Earths ways, so she is on a learning curve for human habits and stylings. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Dead’s Keeper, Handmaiden of Hela, Loki’s Best Friend Power Sets ASGARDIAN HALFBLOOD Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Godlike Stamina D12, Mystic Senses D8, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease or fatigue. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Asgardian Halfblood power, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your physical stress and double the Asgardian Halfblood power for this action. Limit: Frigid Temper. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by insult, mockery, or rejection. ASTRAL TRAVELER Intangibility D10, Invisibility D10 SFX:' Without Form. Spend 1 PP to ignore physical stress caused by anyone attacking your astral form by mundane means. Limit: The Empty Vessel. When your dice pool includes an Astral Traveler power, adding a power from any other Power Set costs 1 PP. Your physical form remains where you left it, and for as long as you remain out of sight of it any stress or complications that target it directly are stepped up. ASGARDIAN SORCERY Death Control D8, Levitation D6, Mystic Blast D8, Mystic Resistance D8, Mystic Shield D8, Adept Sorcery D8 SFX:' Area Effect. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. Limit: The Extent of Sorcery. When you add Adept Sorcery to any pool, you may only create assets and complications as your effect. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Expert D8, Psych Expert D8 Milestones AIDE TO HELA 1 XP When you aid your mistress in a task, or interact with another character on behalf of Hela. 3 XP When you fulfill a task given to you by your mistress Hela. 10 XP When you discover what is foretold for your future, or witness a glimpse into Hela’s past. LOKI’S BFF 1 XP When you deny your true feelings for the Trickster God. Either during a scene including Loki, or a transition scene with other characters. 3 XP When you defend Loki from others, either physically or socially. 10 XP When you risk your life to defend Loki from a mortal enemy, or get betrayed by the Lie-Smith. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Asgardian